The pathology core will facilitate research proposed in this grant by collecting, curating, and molecularly annotating human tissue specimens for study. Both fresh-frozen and formalin-fixed paraffin embedded samples will be included. The core will also provide histopathological expertise for the analysis of both human and murine tissue and assist in the development and interpretation of relevant immunohistochemical stains. We foresee the pathology core actively serving the aims of research projects 1 and 2.